Valentine's Night
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa's Valentine's date did not go the way that their children expected. They decide to help out and try to bring their parents back together but that doesn't exactly go how they expected either. Smut. Lemon. Lucissa. Graphic Incest. A Little Bit of Love.
1. Bad Date

Draco and Anisha both winced when they heard the doors slam shut simultaneously on opposite sides of the house.

"You would think that they would at least try not to fight on Valentine's Day." Anisha mumbled to her twin brother.

"I don't think that one day is going to stop over a month of arguments Annie." Draco replied straightforwardly.

"I know that. But I would've thought that they would at least hit the pause button or something." Anisha sighed and leaned back on the couch they were sitting on.

Both Draco and his sister were getting pretty tired of the constant fighting going on between their parents. They had been watching them slowly drift apart for a while now, starting off with them just not talking to each other very much, to them just avoiding one another whenever they could but now it had escalated from small insults to full on screaming matches in a matter of weeks.

Annie sighed solemnly and rested her head in her hands. She was really hoping that today they would finally make up. She had tried to be the secret match maker, planning their date, picking out nice clothes for each of them, even telling them what to talk about with each other to fix things. And the result of all of that planning and manipulating ended with Lucius and Narcissa bursting through the front door while shouting at each other, shouting at each other for an extra ten minutes, a little magic which ended up destroying a few things, five more minutes of screaming, then Narcissa secluding herself into their bedroom while Lucius took their spare guest room.

"Well, how are we going to fix this?" Anisha said out loud, more to herself than to her brother.

Draco looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "What do you mean 'we'?" He said condescendingly.

She sat up straight and looked back at him. "Come on. I know you care just as much about them getting back together as much as I do."

He just rolled his eyes again and scoffed. She was right though. He always tried to be the tough guy, and often pulled it off, but Anisha knew that her brother didn't want their parents splitting up.

When he didn't reply, she continued. "Draco, we have to do something. Do you have a date for the rest of tonight?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "No. What does that have to-"

"Well then that means you have nothing better to do for the rest of the night, doesn't it?"

He stared at her for a bit, considering it, only to see her put on her classic puppy dog eyes. He hated it when she did that. It didn't always work on him but this was one of those special occasions when it did.

Draco took a breath and stood up. "Fine, I'll help try to make them not hate each other. But only because I have nothing better to do."

"I know that." Anisha said cheerily as she jumped up herself. "That's what I said. Now, how about I go talk to father and you go talk to mother. That sound good to you."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugs and runs his fingers through his hair before heading upstairs towards the master bedroom.

Anisha takes a different route at the top of the stairs to get to the spare room at the end of the hall.


	2. Lucius' Valentine

Lucius sat on the bed, looking down at his feet, unsure whether to feel angry or depressed. He was just so sick of having to deal with his stupidly annoying wife. At least that's how he felt right now. He was certain that in a few hours he would be feeling terrible and want to make up with her, only to end up in another argument and be right back here again.

He just didn't know whether it was worth all the trouble anymore.

Just then, there's a knock on the room door, causing him to look over towards it. That's funny. It usually takes a little longer than this before Narcissa-

"Father?" He hears his daughter's voice from the other side of the door. "Father? Are you okay?"

Now the door opens up a bit, with Anisha stepping through, looking a little nervous from disturbing him. "Annie. Hey, what's going on?" He asks, trying to forget about his own problems to help out with his daughter.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing." She said as she closed the door behind her. "It sounded pretty bad today."

"Really? It sounded like sunshine and rainbows to me." He muttered dryly, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

"I think mother might have put a false memory charm on you, father." She joked back sadly.

Anisha began walking towards him slowly, which managed to catch Lucius' attention. Since it was late at night his daughter was wearing her pajamas, a tight white tank top and white boyshorts to match.

He had noticed how she looked before. He hadn't liked it but as long as it was only in the house he could deal with it. Now, with everything going on with Narcissa, he felt a little guilty but being able to take in his own daughters silky long legs and slim body was very...relaxing.

"Father?" Anisha said sadly, with Lucius looking back up at her eyes again. "Do you think that you and mother will...you know? I was hoping that you two would sort things out tonight, especially after I got you that fancy suit." She sits next to him now, letting him get a deep look into her blue eyes as she runs her finger down his suit jacket. Just like her mother's.

"I don't know. I hope not but...I'm not gonna lie. Things have been pretty bad recently." He told her with a large sigh. "You've been getting a few front row seats to that yourself."

She nodded and placed her hands on his leg and leaned against him, making him shift a little uncomfortably with her being this close.

"Couldn't you two talk or something? Wizard counseling? Just try to work things out without ending up stupefying each other?"

"We've tried darling. At least I have." Lucius focused on her long white hair which looked much more smoother than his own. He was also unwillingly taking in her fragrance, which seemed to smell much nicer today. To top it off, he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his pants which he hadn't gotten before from Anisha. "It just never seems to end well."

"That's because you two always end up screaming at each other." She said a little more determinedly. "You could try to be civilized. Just talk calmly...and without whipping out your wands." That's when Anisha noticed the faintest outline of a bulge in her father's crotch area and had to resist from making a wand innuendo from her last comment.

"I told you Annie, we've tried but-"

"Well clearly you haven't tried hard enough." She cuts him off instantly as she gets an idea. "How about we make a deal?" She moves quickly and straddles his lap, giving Lucius an uncomfortable look on his face, making her smile.

"And what would that be?" He asks, managing to hide his nervousness in his voice but unable to stop the bulge from getting more noticeable.

"Well," She started, her voice turning innocent and sweet. "Would you say that part of the reason that you and mother are having problems is because you two are finding each other a little..._boring_?" She scooted a little closer into him, pressing her panties against his very nearly fully erect bulge.

"I guess. Why?"

"What if, I were to help spice things up a little?" She asks coyly, beginning to very slightly grind herself against her father's member through his pants. "Then you could go talk to mother and I guess we'll see what happens from there." He barely notices her leaning in to him.

"Anisha, what are you-"

Anisha stops his lips from moving by covering them with her own, softly kissing him while grinding along his now fully hard cock.

Lucius doesn't reciprocate her kiss but he doesn't stop it either. He just sits their in shock and awkward pleasure.

She finally pulls away and just smiles innocently at him. "What do say?" She whispers sultrily.

"Anisha, we can't do this." He says plainly.

"And why not? It's Valentine's Day. The day of love. And you clearly love me." She grabs his tie and tugs him towards her. "So let me show how much I love you." She pulls him into her completely, slamming their lips together and kissing him more deeply and passionately this time.

Her father unconsciously reaches around to her ass and grips each cheek tightly with his hands, causing Anisha to giggle into his mouth followed by a low moan.

His daughter breaks the kiss again and licks her lips hungrily. "See? That wasn't hard. Now..." She gets off of his lap and goes onto her knees on the floor in between his legs. With haste, she undoes his belt and pulls his pants down, leaving his length to unsuccessfully burst out of his boxers. "Just consider it a Valentine's Day gift." She teased as she stared at the desperate lump.

She ran her tongue along it through the boxer's only teasing her father even more before pulling down his boxers and letting his rock hard member reign free. And it was a sight to behold. Anisha giggled at Lucius' cock. 1. Because it was her own father's and 2. because it was quiet possibly the most impressive that she had encountered. Unknowing to her father, she had encountered quite a few.

Lucius looked down at his ridiculously sexy daughter, managing to hide how much he wanted her to blow him already. As if she could read his thoughts, her fingers wrapped around his shaft and her lips covered the leaking head. He sighed with relief and pleasure as her tongue began working it's magic and she lowered her head further onto him.

He watched her raise her head back up and then lower it right back down again at a relatively frequent pace already, unable to stop himself from groaning to the wet mouth devouring his throbbing dick. She picked up the speed a little, letting her tongue taste as much of his deliciousness as possible and running it over every vein she could feel. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the lush white hair which kept rising and falling, eventually entangling his fingers in it and resting his hand on her head.

Vibrations began running through his cock as his daughter moaned onto it as she sucked and Lucius felt himself getting closer and closer. By this point he was forcing his daughter's tight little mouth onto him even more with his strong hand and was even thrusting into it a bit, resulting in the fucking of her throat. Anisha didn't have any complaints, she loved the way she was making her father overcome with lust and just focused on using her tongue in a professional way and not gagging. The moment she tilted her head a bit so that she could look up at him with those big blue innocent eyes, Lucius lost it.

His hips thrust his cock deep and fast down her even tighter throat with his hand assisting by forcing her down onto it even more, making sure that the whole thing gets past her plump lips. Lucius groaned loudly from it as he fucked his daughter's face and had gotten extremely close. Suddenly, his balls tightened and a hot sticky rocket of cum shot out of his fulfilled cock and right into Anisha's hungry mouth. She took in it's delicious taste and swallowed it before another rocket of spunk landed in the back of her mouth, then another on her tongue and another on her cheek and a few more on her tongue as well.

Her father's hold on her head loosened and she pulled off of him, proceeding by savoring the flavor of his surprisingly delicious cum and then sent every last drop down her throat.

Lucius breathed heavily as he watched his daughter swallow his load then smile up at him. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Well father, I hope you enjoyed the first part of your gift." She teased coyly.

"First part?" Lucius couldn't help but question it.

"Naturally. When I mentioned your Valentine's day gift I wasn't talking about the blowjob." Anisha swayed her hips a little, dancing for her father while she ran her hands along her hot little body. "I was talking about all. Of. This." She did a little spin for him, mesmerizing him with her seductive actions.

In the slowest and most tantalizing way possible her hand gripped the hem of her tank top and lifted it up her body, revealing a flat pale mid-riff and bare milky breasts before throwing it to the other side of the room.

Lucius revealed his nervousness for the first time with an audible gulp and Anisha just smiled at him. "That's not all." She whispered before turning around and bending over. Her firm tight ass was exposed as she slid her boyshorts down her thighs before letting them drop to the ground.

She wiggled her bum a little before standing back up and facing him. "So how do you want me father? It is your present." She teased.

Lucius finally got his bearings and beckoned his daughter over with one finger. "Get over here and finish undressing me." He commanded, his daughter getting chills from hearing his voice like that. She walked over to him and pushed off his suit jacket, undid his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt, throwing them all to the side and showing off his hard and masculine body which Anisha was impressed to see.

"Now, get back on father's lap." He told her, his voice still cold commanding, making her unbelievably wet.

As she went to do as she was told, she noticed that her father was fully hard again which only made her that much hotter. She went and straddled him, putting her arms around his neck and hovering over his hard cock with her dripping slit.

His hands went to her naked hips and slammed her down onto his meat without warning. She yelped out in pain, the suddenness, hardness and thickness of his impalement and hurt her. But that pain soon turned into pleasure when she felt how fully he filled her up, her yelp of pain transforming into a moan of pleasure. She went from a wince to a smile and began lifting herself back up only to be impaled again with the same force.

Anisha began bouncing on him herself, her pussy gripping his cock like a vice while her tits rose and fell right in front of her father's eyes. She moaned out when his mouth covered a nipple and sucked hungrily on it, proceeded by some expert tongue work and grazing of teeth, covering it with his wet saliva. This felt more like her gift than Lucius'. But Lucius was satisfied perfectly. He had one hand on her hip to kept bringing her back down and rose one up to her free breast, to fondle and play with, seeing that it felt just as soft and velvety as it looked.

Lucius was pumping up into his daughter hard and fast, the sound of their slapping skin making a rhythm and making her moan uncontrollably and continuously.

"Oh merlin, father! Your cock is so...so good!" She moaned out as she felt her impending orgasm. "I'm gonna...gonna cum! Yes father, yes!"

Lucius removed his mouth from her tit and covered her mouth with it instead as she began her climax. He drove his tongue into her mouth and muffled her moans and screams as her body began to convulse. Her cunt clenched around his cock at rapid speed and her juices flowed out of her like a tsunami, coating her father's manhood with a slick wetness. The bliss coursed through her, making her forget everything for a few seconds before it was over.

When it was over, Anisha was panting and pulled away from her father. Lucius hadn't cum again yet and was still ready to go, making Anisha smile.

"So what do you want now father?" She asked as innocently as she could, just catching her breath.

"Surprise me." He told her simply and she nodded.

She thought for a moment before quickly getting off of his lap, onto the bed and then on all fours. Her father turned to look at her and was met with her gorgeous ass, wiggling it side to side in front of him. "Well father? This ass is yours for tonight. Do whatever you want with it."

Lucius smirked and got onto his knees, positioning himself behind her. He promptly spanked her quick and hard on one cheek, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He smirked again when he saw how she liked it and spanked her a few more times, achieving the same result.

Finally, he spread her ass cheeks apart and pressed his tip against the closed hole between them. Slowly this time, he pushed his dick forward, spreading her ass out and filling her up, making her groan in pain. This time there was a lot more hurt than pleasure but she couldn't deny that the pleasure was there. She was just glad that his cock was lubed up from her pussy.

He managed to sheath himself all the way in her anus and waited as she adjusted, the pain getting duller and duller as she got used to his feeling and size. Just as slowly as when he went in, he began pulling out, only to push himself back in again a little faster.

This pattern was kept up, the pain intensifying a little for Anisha but it did so along with the pleasure. Soon enough, he was entering her ass at a relatively moderate pace and she was loving the way it felt. Anisha was a very very...very promiscuous teenager but surprisingly enough, anal hadn't been checked off of her sexual bucket list until just now. She wondering what took her so long.

"Come on father." She began to coax with a slightly desperate moan. "This is your ass remember. Go as hard and fast as you want to."

Lucius wasn't going to turn down such an offer and began officially pounding into his daughter's ass, upping the pain once again but not for long. For Lucius, all of this was nothing but bliss. Her ass squeezed his cock so much he was surprised that it didn't break off. Now he was slamming into her ass, beating his thighs against her cheeks and making her moan for more again. He felt that he was finally getting close but refused to finish before Anisha came one last time.

His solution was to grab her hip with one hand and force his cock into her even harder, making her scream out. And as if that wasn't enough, he reached around with his other and rubbed her neglected clit with as much vigor as he could muster.

"Ahh, yes! Fatheeer!" She screamed out as her orgasm washed over her again. Lucius watched as her sweaty pale back arched and came inside her with a loud groan as he did so. Warm thick semen burying itself in her ass while her eyes rolled to the back of her head and made the dumbest grin that she's ever had in her life.

Their orgasms died down and she collapsed on the bed, pulling herself off of her father. Lucius still had a few stray spurts which landed on the pale round ass below him. Anisha just giggled as she caught her breath. Lucius got off of the bed, grabbed his wand from his pants, said an incantation and cleaned his daughter's cute little bum.

Afterwards, he got back on the bed and lay next to her as she turned over and lay on her back.

"Anisha?" He asked quietly.

"Yes father?" She wrapped her arms around his one which was closer to her and cuddled up to his body.

"When you said you loved me...you didn't mean-"

"No, no, no!" She said urgently, quickly sitting back upright. "I mean, as a daughter, of course I love you. That's what I meant. Not...eww. I mean, that's kind of weird to say after what we just did but...eww."

Lucius sighed with relief and smiled. "Good. Good. You had me worried for a second."

Anisha giggled and looked down at him. "Well, I would love you even more if you loved mother that way."

"Right, the talk. Fine, I'll try. No magic and no shouting."

"Good. I'll go get her."

Anisha moved to get up but Lucius' hand was suddenly holding her wrist. "We can do it in the morning. I recall you saying that my gift was for tonight. The night's not over."

Anisha smiled and straddled his stomach. "Happy Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note: Just for anyone who wants to know about Draco and his mother I'll be uploding that chapter hopefully before the end of the week. I also know that I focused on Anisha's body more than Lucius' but don't worry about that, there will be plenty of Draco's gorgeous body being transformed into words. Anyway, I hope you all had an awesome Valentine's Day (I know I did ;) ) and remember to share the love all around. Espicially with your family, just not in the same way that Anisha and Lucius did.**


	3. Narcissa's Valentine

Narcissa Malfoy couldn't stop the tears from wetting her cheeks as she wept silently. She wasn't usually like this but when it came to her husband, the man she loved most in the world...merlin, she felt so stupid.

She had actually hoped that they could work things out tonight. It was Valentine's Day and her daughter had even given her hope, helping her pick out an elegant black backless dress which went all the way down and had a slit to expose some leg, booking a fancy restaurant for them to eat at, giving her whatever encouragement and advice she could to make her mother feel like things could finally be put right.

But things like this don't always go to plan. Narcissa felt so dumb, and she hated Lucius for making her feel that way. The bad thing was that there was an annoying part of her that loved him and would pull a violent tug of war in her heart.

She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and sighed deeply. "I don't think I can take this anymore." She muttered.

Just then, the door opened and her white haired son stepped through. "Mother, can we-" Draco stopped himself short as he looked and saw Narcissa, sitting on her bed with her eyes red and a little puffy. "Mother, what's wrong?" He asked while closing the door, his voice instantly turning to concern which actually made his mother just a little bit warm inside.

"Wrong? Oh nothing." She replied with a slightly awkward laugh to brush it off. "Something just go-"

"Got in your eye? Really mother? Is that what you're going with?" He walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed. "What's going on between you and father? Why have you two been like this for the past month?"

Narcissa just looked down with her hands on her knees and made a small smile. "Draco darling, I appreciate what you're trying to do but really, I'm fine." She said it all still facing the floor, refusing to look at Draco. "You should go out. Isn't there some stunning girl just waiting to be seduced by my son?" She added jokingly.

"What girl?" He says simply. "I don't do Valentine's Day and right now, the only stunning girl I'm focused on, is you." He takes her hand causing her to look over at him and meets her gaze intently. "Tell me what's wrong." He said it in a way that sounded like an order but somehow it was an order which was comfortable and warm. Probably got that from his father. So his mother found herself trapped in his striking grey eyes and obeyed.

"Everything is just so...so...so...I don't know." She confesses. "I guess he just seems more...distant or something. Your father isn't as close as he used to be. I don't know if he's drifting away from me, finding me boring, or if I'm just imagining all of it."

She stopped talking for a bit and looked deeply into Draco's as if looking for some kind of confirmation that she wasn't crazy. He simply just covered her hand with both of his and stroked it softly which gave Narcissa chills. This was the most intimate thing that she had done in a while.

"I just...I think that I still feel the same way about your father that I always did but I can't be sure. I don't know how much more of this I can take." She finished with a sad tone and looked away from her son slightly.

"Mother," she heard his calculating voice softly enter her ears. "I have no doubt that there is no way that father would ever want to lose you. No sane man would." Just those words alone made her feel so much better. "Maybe, all you two have to do is talk it out. Not like you have before but maybe with me and Anisha there. To keep you guys from using the Cruciatus Curse on each other." He said the last bit with some humor, managing to elicit a tiny giggle from his mother.

"I don't know Draco." She mumbled uncertainly but looked her son in the eyes again.

"I do. Trust me." He replied, confidence radiating from his words.

Narcissa was just so...overwhelmed. She knew that her bad boy of a son was really just a softie at heart but he had never come out and shown it this much before. She couldn't help but get a warm feeling inside of her. In her heart...and in her core.

She had never felt this way about Draco before but she was smart enough to know that she was in an emotionally vulnerable place right now. She knew that fully well and yet, she still wanted her son so badly right now. With each word that came out of his mouth, Narcissa just got hotter and hotter and was getting even hotter still.

Her eyes were no help as now, they began to wander. It being nighttime, Draco was in his pajamas. And with it being a particularly cold night, and Draco not being willing to cast a heating charm every few hours when he was asleep, he was wearing his thermal pajamas. They weren't too bad but they were bad enough.

Though it didn't show off every crevice, bump and line on his body, Narcissa could still admire the sexy lean physique which her son was pulling off. His white long sleeved shirt hugging him just tight enough to see the toned arm muscles and make the outline of a well sculpted chest. It wasn't enough for Narcissa to get a good picture but by merlin did she want one now.

"Draco." Narcissa whispers, placing a hand on Draco's well built thigh, feeling him up a bit. "I'm not sure that I'm fully convinced about what you're saying."

Draco looked at her, wondering if she was thinking what he thought she was thinking. "What do you mean by that mother?"

"I think I just need a little reassurance. What exactly about me would your father never want to lose?" She asked slyly.

Draco studied his mother's expression to see what she wanted, to busy looking at her face to notice how close it was getting. He had to admit, his mother was absolutely gorgeous and he would be lying if he said that he had never though about her in certain ways before but if she wanted what he thought she did, would he be able to do it.

"Well?" She coaxed.

"You're beautiful."

"And?"

"You were always with him, even when he was in Azkaban."

"What else?"

"Your evil side is so...attractive."

"One more."

"You have a great-"

Before her son could finish, Narcissa was kissing him deeply, gripping and stroking his toned thigh while running her tongue along his lips, trying to coax him to kiss back to no avail.

Draco pulled away and stared at her. "Mom." He said in shock. "What was that?"

"That, darling, was me wanting you to take me." She replied coyly.

"But...but we-"

"You said I was stunning didn't you?" That question caught him by surprise.

"Um yeah. I did."

"Well then seduce me." She told him cheekily and just smirked at him.

He stared back at her for a good bit, running over the possibilities, the morals, the excitement all before coming to one final thought. He had just found his Valentine.

With one swift movement, Draco's lips had captured his mother's and continued their deep connection. Narcissa closed her eyes and let herself go in the kiss, giving him as much as she could right now while her hand moved up to his crotch and felt his ever hardening bulge. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer right next to his body with surprising force, causing her to gasp. Her son took advantage and slipped his tongue past her parted lips and began invading her wet mouth, roaming it and having his own tongue play with his mother's.

Draco's free hand found it's way to her leg where the slit in the dress was allowing him to freely feel up and slide his hand up it's silky smoothness. His hand lingered at her thigh and caressed it to tease her, successfully causing her to moan quietly into his mouth.

Finally, they pulled away to take a few breaths but Narcissa's son wasn't going to give her a break. His hand reached her panties, took a finger and teased her by rubbing her wetness through the black lace thong she had underneath her dress.

"Oh Draco." She barely whispered as the promise of pleasure snaked it's way around the inside of her body from her most sacred place. Draco's lips made a move for her exposed neck and kissed her softly but relentlessly, getting her to keep up and slightly raise her pattern of moans.

Narcissa tilted her head for her son to get better access and rocked her hips a little in an attempt to grind against his finger which was unsuccessful in her position. Fortunately for her, Draco was ready to grant her wish and moved the thong aside before slipping a solitary finger inside his mother.

She gasped and moaned a little louder as a hard digit was moved in and out of her aching wetness ever so slowly. Her walls clenched as she unwillingly tried to suck her son's finger inside of her again and again, the small wisps of satisfaction not being enough for her. Draco could hear her breathing become ragged and knew that he was doing well so far and deciding to plunge another finger inside of her.

Narcissa's pussy clenched suddenly, trying its best to keep to the two fingers inside of it, finally feeling full enough. She gasped again and moaned loudly as Draco sped up his two fingers, making them beat in and out of her at a quick pace. They were coated with a new layer of juices every time they were pushed inside, the neglected mother unable to stop herself from secreting new love liquid every few seconds.

Draco's lips were hitting her sensitive spots on her neck and her moans were continuous. With eyes closed and body trembling, she clutched onto her son's back. She felt his hard masculine exterior which only made her more heated.

"Oh Draco. Yes! Don't stop. Please, don't stop." She begged, her first feeling of real pleasure in over a month overwhelming her. Their clothes felt like hinderances to her now. Nothing but pointless obstacles which stopped her from really feeling how sexy her son had become.

Draco's speed increased again as his thumb reached up and began treating her hard clit. This brought her much much closer to the edge than she wanted to be but she couldn't help it. She felt the low rumbling and the intense heat inside of her which she never wanted to let go of but her son's finger's just rammed themselves deep inside of her dripping pussy, hitting sweet spots all around.

Then, Draco's teeth came down on his mother's collarbone and she lost it. Her back arched inwards, causing her to press her body against her son as much as possible while the pleasure which had eluded her for so long finally released itself. Fireworks shot themselves up from her pussy to her stomach, to her breasts and the rest of her body. She let out a final shudder of pleasure before calming down and breathing heavily on Draco.

He pulled his fingers out of her and pressed them against her lips and she responded by sucking and licking on them, loving the way that she tasted. Soon enough her lips went over to his and she was making out with him with the excitement and randiness of a young teenage girl. Her arms wrapped around her son's neck and pulled him down on top of her as she lay back on the bed.

Draco wasted no time. As much as he loved kissing his mother, he had to pull away so they could disrobe. But he made sure to be quick about it. Within seconds, his mother's elegant dress was a crumpled heap on the floor and he saw her wearing a matching black lace bra to the thong.

He allowed himself a few seconds to take in Narcissa's beauty before lifting his shirt up over his head and throwing it to the side. That entire process went in slow motion for Narcissa. She just had to stare as her son's finely chiselled abs define themselves on his pale skin and his toned muscles flexed as he threw the shirt away. She knew that Draco took a lot from his father but this was probably the most engaging.

She admired it for as long as she could before his hard body rested on top of her again, making her quiver with excitement, as he went back to the battle of tongues they were having before. Draco wanted to plough into his mother so badly right now but this was to make her feel better so he figured that he would give her a little more first. He removed her bra quickly and literally ripped her thong off of her, his aggressive methods just making Narcissa that more desperate for him.

His hand found her semi-sensitive clit and rubbed it softly in circles, the sensitivity of it making her moan just as much as she was last time. Her son's lips went back down to her neck, kissing the small bruise he made softly before proceeding to her ample breasts. He cupped one with his free hand and squeezed it nicely, feeling it overflow in his hand. His mother was a very well equipped woman.

Narcissa's moans were raised. While they were just as loud they weren't as frequent as before, at least not yet. Though Draco's mouth suddenly noticing her neglected breast, licking it, nibbling it, sucking at her pointy nipple, all helped speed them up a bit. The multiple sensations from different areas of her body had her voice filling the room and her pussy making more juices than it had in over a month.

Her son's mouth left her nipple, making her groan a little disappointedly at the loss of sensation but she could guess that what was coming would be ten times better. His kisses trailed down her surprisingly fit stomach for a middle aged woman until he reached her throbbing clit. His hand was already occupying that little part of her so he passed over it and looking at his mother's pink dripping twat.

He licked his lips before licking hers with one long run of his tongue up her gorgeous slit. She shuddered over him and needed even more.

"You taste so good mother." Draco said. "Your pussy is so delicious." He instantly thrust his tongue inside of her and began eating her out like a buffet dinner.

His kind yet dirty words with the addition of a sudden tongue violation had Narcissa's moans fast, frequent and forceful. His tongue was ridiculously skilled. He managed to locate all of her sweet spots by paying attention to her slightly higher pitch in moaning whenever he hit one and only focused on those places. His hand which wasn't on her clit was on her thigh, keeping it held down and steady so he could make sure to pleasure her as much as possible.

His mother was keeping busy while he was violating her. Her hands were at her tits, squeezing and teasing herself while her son was making her cunt wetter than Niagara Falls. One hand reached down and forced Draco's head further into her, getting his tongue a little deeper and getting a little more sweet spots in return.

"Come on mother." Draco mumbled into his mother's honeypot, barely audible. "I want you to cum. I want you to cum all over my mouth." His fingers speed up rapidly on her clit. "I want you to make me drink up your delicious juice. Let me taste your hot, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, stunning cum from your tight pussy." It was at sexy when Narcissa started to orgasm.

She didn't know how her son's words could lift up her self esteem and make her horny at the same time but those words had her body shaking again and her juices gushing into her son's mouth and lips. Those few seconds of ecstasy lasted an eternity for Narcissa, and when it was over, it was too soon.

Draco looked up at his mother and smirked before kissing his way back up her body and making out with her again, giving her juices back to her through another hole. He pulled up and looked down at her beautiful face.

"Merlin, mother. I want to fuck you so badly right now." He said straightforwardly.

Narcissa looked at her son in surprise first, followed by a quiet giggle, small nod and then a mischievous smirk. She slid out from under him and got up of the bed, actually having to concentrate to stop her own two legs from buckling under her. She walked as sexily as she could to the nearest wall and leaned with her back against it.

"Pants. Down." She said commandingly, showing her authoritative side, just like her husband. "Oh, and let me see your ass while your doing it." She added.

Draco got off the bed and didn't waste a moment doing as she said, his dick needing some release and soon. He stood up straight with his back to her and pushed his pants down, along with his boxers to save time, letting his mother see the firmest ass she had ever seen.

"You want to fuck me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"You want to fuck your mother nice and hard?"

"Oh merlin, yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Draco reacted quickly, turning around and walking towards his mother very quickly. The first thing she saw was his thick, hard, throbbing cock which had a drip of pre-cum on it. She gulped when she saw it charging towards her like some kind of javelin. By merlin did she want that monster inside of her right now.

She was so focused on it that she was shocked to be getting pressed up against the wall and having lips cover her own and a tongue intrude on her mouth. Her breasts were squeezed roughly against his hard body and her own, making her moan into his mouth. Her arms went around his neck as he lifted her up by her plump ass, followed shortly by her legs wrapping around his waist tightly, which was also followed shortly by her soaking cunt clenching around his hard cock.

She had to scream out when he finally speared her. It had been so long since she was stretched out like this and how he did it so forcefully made it painful. Narcissa loved it when it was painful. He thrust into her hard and fast already, having been waiting too long to start off slow. Her head hit the wall every time her pussy was penetrated making her clench down just a little harder every time unconsciously.

"Mother, you're so fucking tight!" Draco groaned out, not letting up for a second. He kissed her again, her being unable to kiss back due to being so overwhelmed.

She screamed into his mouth as she clenched down and came again, her third orgasm hitting her from out of nowhere and making her shake against the wall.

Draco stopped pumping to let her catch her breath.

"The bed." She mumbled quietly.

"What?" He asked, confused by the sudden statement.

"Take us to the bed. If you're going to cum inside me I least want it to feel like we're making love instead of just fucking."

"Cum inside of you?"

"That's what I said." She replied with a wink.

Draco carried his mother back and laid her on the bed before hovering over her. He kissed her quickly and positioned himself.

"Mother, by the way, I love you and I'm sure that father does t-."

She placed her finger on his lips to silence him. "Don't remind me of how wrong what we're doing is. Now, fill up your mother you dirty boy."

Her arms went around his neck again as he smiled and impaled her. She screamed out again, though not as loud, not actually having the energy for it. He pressed himself hard against her, his chest crushing her tits once again and only adding to the pleasure.

"Oh Draco! You...you've grown up...so much!" Was what she moaned as the bed rocked along with their bodies. His mother was close again. Damn, she was way more sensitive now than she thought. This was good for Draco though because he wanted her to cum at least one more time before him. So he figured that he'd do what he did the first time. He found the bruise that he left on her neck and bit down on it.

She screamed her son's name as her juices coated his thickness again just bringing him that much closer. Her sudden burst of juices triggered Draco's orgasm and loads of white sperm shot into his mother's wetness. His cock pulsating as he emptied himself into his screaming mother and mixing each other's cum together.

He collapsed on top of her, his weight crushing her but in a somewhat good way. Eventually he managed to roll himself off of her and just lie there.

The next thing Draco knew, it was morning and his mother was standing naked next to the bed.

"Uh...good morning, mother." He said groggily as he sat up.

Narcissa turned and smiled at him. "Morning Draco. You sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sat there, feeling a little awkward for a few seconds before his mother spoke up.

"Draco, last night was a one time thing okay? I hope you understand that." She said.

To her surprise, Draco sighed with relief. "Okay, good. I was thinking that you might have thought that...never mind. Just...you and father...?"

"It's all right. Your sister came by earlier. She said that your father wanted to talk. We'll see how that goes."

"Wait? She came by? Did she-"

"No, she didn't see us. I didn't let her come in the room."

Another sigh of relief.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower now." Narcissa said before turning around and heading to the bathroom. She got to the door and stopped. "You know...I wouldn't mind making it a one more time thing." She said sultrily and walked in, leaving the door open.

Draco smirked and got out of the bed. One more time doesn't sound bad. He headed towards the bathroom thinking that he should just consider right now a very late night instead of early morning. A very late Valentine's Night.

**A/N: Well that's it for my second story. I hope anyone who read it liked it. I'm not gonna lie, I got a bit lazy near the end, if it was noticeable then just let me know but all in all I think I did pretty well. It doesn't matter what I think though, that's what the review section is for. Anyway, what type of Valentine's Sex did you readers have? I don't care if it was with your hand, I spent the last two Valentine's before this one with my trusty right. I hope it was awesome and make sure to look out for some other stories in the future ;)**


	4. Late Valentine's Day

Lucius and Narcissa sat awkwardly at opposite ends of the table. They were seated in the dining area right next to the open kitchen with their two children standing next to each other and leaning on the counter. Well, Draco was leaning, Anisha had gone and sat up on it.

The two parents had agreed to try talking to each other again, this time without screaming. Anisha had made sure to get them to wear their special Valentine's Day clothes that she picked for them, just having to straighten them out with a quick spell first. She knew why her father's suit was crumpled having been partially responsible for it but seeing her mother's dress crumpled as well just annoyed her, after all the effort she put into getting it for her. She knew her mother was angry last night but she didn't have to throw it on the ground like it was nothing.

So far, they had all spent a solid five minutes in complete silence, husband and wife doing their best to avoid each other's gaze. Unknowingly, they were both running through what their children told them just before the talk.

"Merlin, you look so handsome. Just keep your suit straight and looking good, alright." Anisha instructed her father.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful. Father won't be able to take his eyes off you." Draco reassured his mother.

"Don't upset her. If you want to talk about any of her problems then talk about how it's your own fault as well."

"Don't worry about his feelings. Father's a tough guy, he can take whatever criticism you give him and he'll just get annoyed if you baby him."

"Make her feel special. She wants to know how much you still care about her. Let her know that it's a lot."

"Listen to what he says, try to compromise. Don't just dismiss anything he says, that make him fell that the relationship is one sided."

"Don't focus on anything but her."

"Don't compare him to anyone else."

"Sit up straight. Look civilized."

"Cross your legs. Look fancy."

"And whatever happens..."

"Whatever you do..."

"Do not..."

"Under any circumstances..."

"Even think about..."

"Using any..."

"Any at all..."

"Magic!" Both twins told each member of the couple.

As a result, Draco was now holding onto his mother's wand while Anisha held onto her father's cane. Just in case.

"A-hem." Draco cleared his throat and got the couple to bring themselves back to the situation and look at each other.

Those looks soon turned to stares. Seven minutes of silence.

"Okay," Lucius started, making everyone suddenly look up and focus attentively. "Narcissa...you and I, we've...we've clearly been having our problems and we need to work those out. So, I guess I'm just going to get the ball rolling here and ask what's wrong with you?"

"What did you just say?" Narcissa questioned, her anger getting the better of her in less than two seconds.

"That's not what I meant. Sorry." Lucius said quickly. "I meant, what's your problem...not your problem. More like-"

"What's my problem with you, you mean?" She crossed her legs and folded her arms, looking at her husband sternly now.

"Well...yeah, sure. I guess."

"My problem with you?" The sarcasm was clear in her voice. "Why don't we start off with you never being around."

"Never around?" Lucius asked, clearly confused. "I'm always around. What are you talking about?"

"Never around me, I mean. You're always brushing me off or being some type of loner. It's been like this ever since Draco and Anisha left Hogwarts. And ever since we left-"

"We don't talk about him in this house." Lucius cut her off. "And what? You're mad because I can't spend every second of the day with you? Well I'm sorry for wanting to spend some time alone or with the kids."

"Some time? You spend almost all of your time alone. The closest I ever get to you anymore is when we're asleep in the same bed and half the time we don't even sleep in the same bed anymore."

"Well maybe I don't want to spend that much time with you anymore because you're so bloody boring."

Their voices were raising and the twins knew that this was a bad sign.

"Mother, father," Anisha started. "Calm down guys. Remember? No-"

"Boring!" Narcissa boomed and jumped out of her seat. "So I'm boring to you now? What would you prefer? Some teenage slut who would do whatever you want like some perverted sugar daddy? Is that it? Am I too old for you now?" Anisha had to stop herself from blushing.

"Guys." Draco said. "Just sit down. You shouldn't-"

It was Lucius' turn to get out of his seat. "You don't talk to me like that! After everything I've done for you! Everything I've done for this family!"

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want! You son of a bitch!"

"You stupid twat!"

They both reached for their wands at the same time but both came up bare handed. They were confused for a second before remembering that their kids had them. Then they both felt ashamed. Narcissa slumped back into her seat and put her head in her hands. She couldn't get past one conversation without trying to attack her husband. What was wrong with her?

Lucius didn't feel any better. This was his wife for Merlin's sake. He was about to...he could have hurt her. He would've never forgiven himself, not even for a second.

"Kids," Lucius said in his cold voice. "Out." There was something more to his voice this time though. The scary commanding bit was still there but...a little sadness maybe.

Anisha spoke up to object, "But, father-"

"I said out. Take our wands with you. Just leave your mother and I alone for a bit."

Both twins looked at each other for a bit before looking back at their parents. Anisha opened her mouth to say something but felt Draco's hand on her shoulder and turned to see him shaking his head.

Silently, they left the room and went into the living room, closing the door behind themselves.

Their was a solid minute of silence between the parents now. Both just at the table, too afraid to say something to one another.

"So," Narcissa finally mumbled, keeping her eyes on the table. "What now?"

Lucius stared back at her. "I don't know. Clearly, we are...a lot worse than we thought. Well, at least I thought."

Narcissa wasn't sure whether or not to take offense to that, so she just ignored it. Another minute of silence and she sighs deeply, looking up at her husband. "Does this mean that we need some time apart or something? Or is it time that we finally...you know?"

"No, no. Merlin, no." He said, quicker than he planned to. "I don't...look, we obviously can't...I know there are problems but..." Lucius couldn't find the words to say so he just stopped and took a deep breath. "I still love you, Narcissa."

She looked back at him for a bit and Lucius couldn't tell wait she was thinking and then, "Prove it."

"Excuse me?" He says confused.

"I said, prove it." Narcissa repeats, standing up from her chair. "Prove that you still love me."

"I don't follow."

"Oh come on Lucius." She walked around the table towards her husband and stood in front of him. "Show me that you're still in love with me. Let me see it. Let me know that all of these talks and attempts for us to finally make up aren't just some stupid pieces of false hope that we keep clutching at." She pauses for a second and her voice goes quiet. "Give me a reason to keep loving you."

Lucius just looked down at her. Merlin, he missed her. He missed her beautiful face smiling at him every morning, he missed her naked body laying next to him every night. Those blue eyes that would always light up if he made her laugh and the incurable redness in her cheeks if he ever made her feel embarrassed. Her just being so close to him right now. He just wanted to...wanted to...

Narcissa jumped slightly as Lucius pulled her into him and kissed her suddenly. She was a little shocked, her eyes wide open but...his lips tasted so good. She missed the taste of Lucius. Her eyes closed and she melted into the kiss slowly, her hands resting on his chest and feeling his hard pecs underneath his dress shirt.

The kiss went on for longer than both of them were expecting. In fact, the longer the kiss went, the more...intense it seemed to get. It started off soft but the more Lucius got to feel his wife's lips against his own, the deeper it got. It was the same for Narcissa. Her tongue was the first to invade the other party's mouth actually.

Their kissing got more heated and more passionate as they went on, Lucius' arms wrapped around her waist tightly, while Narcissa's hands are gripping his jacket collar and pulling him into it as much as possible.

They were desperate for each other right now. Their clothes had them hot and bothered, and if they had their wands, clothes wouldn't be a thing at the moment.

Lucius finally pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily and Narcissa looked up into his eyes. She asked him to prove that he still loved her but right now, she didn't see any of that. All she saw was lust, passion and anger. Then she realized, she felt the exact same way.

She didn't want to fall in love all over again right now, she wanted to fuck this man as hard as she could. She wanted to take all of the frustration and anger that's built up over the past few months and let it out with one of the hardest fucks she's ever had in her life.

"Knees." Lucius said demandingly.

"What?"

"On. Your. Knees." She could hear that he wasn't asking and by merlin did it get her wet.

She looked at him defiantly and grabbed his belt. "I'll do whatever I damn want, Lucius." She told him before kissing him just as roughly as before.

She undid his belt and pushed his pants down as he grabbed her shoulders and put her down onto her knees by force. She ended up facing the bulge in his boxers and unconsciously licked her own lips.

She looked up at him and got even wetter seeing him staring back down at her dominantly. He wasn't always like this back when they were happy to be around each other. Lucius was sweet and caring in bed usually but every once and a while, he would bring his dark side to the bed and Narcissa loved those nights. Not to say that she didn't have her own dark side.

She pulled his boxers down and stared at the cock which she hadn't touched in over a month. She was about to change that.

Narcissa wasted no time at grabbing the member, feeling how hard and thick it is inside her hand, it never ceasing to amaze her at how impressive it is. Her hand was already stroking it, managing to elicit some groans out of her husband while she licked the head of it a few times.

Narcissa wanted the dick inside of her in any way possible at the moment so it didn't take long for her to take him in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around his throbbing cock and she covered it with her wet saliva as she bobbed her head to suck the delicious thing. With each bob she went further down on him, sending his cock further and further into her mouth, eventually reaching her throat. Her tongue was surprisingly active, licking and spiraling around the hard member as she jerked him off with her right hand.

"Mmm, Narcissa." Lucius groaned as his wife gave him the sloppy blowjob, hearing her slurp up all the saliva she can around him and watching some drool form in the corner of her mouth and land on her dress. His hands went to the back of her head and began forcing her down onto him. The feeling of her mouth around him was just too much that he needed to fuck it right now. And that's pretty much what he did. His hips began moving and he was pumping himself in and out of Narcissa's tiny throat.

"Oh fuck yes, Narcissa. Your mouth is so good." He groaned again, eyes closed as he fucked her.

She was choking a little but he didn't stop. His hands were keeping her head in place as he fucked her beautiful face angrily, thrusting hard and fast, far past her plump lips. Then with one last powerful thrust, he held her head against him as his cum rocketed out of his balls, through his shaft and straight down his wife's throat. Narcissa welcomed every hot spurt of cum with excitement, swallowing it as fast as she could as it forced its way into her body.

He let go of her and she pulled off of him, a few more stray spurts landing on her dress as she coughed and caught her breath. When she did, she stood back up and looked up at Lucius angrily.

"You damn near choked me you son of a bitch." She told him and sent her palm across his face. The slap caught Luicius by surprise but she no sooner slapped him than was kissing him roughly and deeply all over again. Her husband was kissing back, the slap making him more aggressive and passionate in the make out.

They were practically ripping each other's clothes off by now. First Lucius' suit jacket went to the floor, followed closely by Narcissa's dress. His tie found itself across the other side of the room and so did his shirt while her bra and panties were literally ripped off and just flimsy pieces of lace lying on the counter now. Now they were both naked in the dining room and making out with each other in the most intense way possible.

"On your knees." Narcissa said when she pulled away, feeling a few bite marks on her lips.

Lucius stared at her first before smirking, lifting her up by her firm ass and propping her up on the dining table.

He did as he was told and got down onto his knees and spread her legs, looking at her wet pussy dripping for him. He slid two fingers inside her, making his wife moan sexily as he began pumping them inside of her. He didn't take long to pick up speed, listening to Narcissa's moans pick up a little.

She moved her hand and grabbed one of her breasts, feeling herself up as her husband pleasured her downstairs. He changed up his pleasure tactics though. His fingers were removed from her tightness and soon his tongue was trailing its way up her slit, making her shudder with delight.

"Oh yes Luicius, more." This wasn't a desperate moan. This was a demanding one.

While Lucius loved it when she was obeying his every whim, her taking charge every once in a while really turned him on. So, he grabbed her thighs, pulled her closer to the edge of the table and drove his tongue straight into her soaking pussy.

She sucked in and grabbed his hair as she felt her sacred spot be invaded by his tongue, jolts of electricity passing through her body. Lucius already knew all of his wife's sweet spots, so it didn't take long for him to get her moaning louder. Her juices tasted wonderful against his tongue. Her walls were moist and his tongue was making them moister, making a repeating pattern of lick, secrete, lick, secrete.

"Lucius...don't stop. Keep...oh fuck!" Narcissa moaned out.

She placed both hands on his head now, forgetting all about her tits and only focusing on the pleasure shooting through her cunt. As her husband did before her, she pushed him into her pussy, sending his tongue even deeper into her. Even better, his nose was brushing against her clit, making him barely able to breathe and giving her even more reason to moan.

Lucius began darting his tongue in and out, fucking her with it and making her grip tighten.

"Oh merlin, Luicus, yes! You're so...you're so...you're making me...!" Narcissa couldn't form her sentences anymore, she was just too close.

Soon enough, she was screaming out as her pussy convulsed and squeezed around her husband's tongue. Her orgasm shook her and a fire burned in her body, getting juices to cover Lucius' tongue and make her almost rip his hair out.

Her orgasm died down after a while, her breath heavy and Lucius kissed his way back up her body, making the kiss on the lips the most intense. He pulls away and looks deeply into his wife's eyes.

"Merlin, I missed you." He tells her quietly, making her smirk and wrap her slender legs around his waist.

"Fuck me Lucius." Narcissa whispers to him as her arms go around his neck. "Fuck me now."

Lucius lines his rehardened cock up with Narcissa's honeypot and slams himself into her, causing her to moan out and arch her back suddenly. She hadn't been stretched out like this since what felt like forever. Sure, last night she had been stretched out but not like this. Not with her husband's cock. Not because of Lucius. And Lucius was...special.

Narcissa felt tight around him and it was how he loved it. Lucius found himself thrusting into her more eagerly than he thought he would, the table shaking in the same pattern as the beautiful woman under him's breasts. She kept sucking him back in every time he seemed to be leaving, only to slam back into her and nail her cervix as she moans for more.

"N-Narcissa...you're so..." Lucius begins but is cut off by Narcissa's moans.

Getting fucked so hard so soon after cumming triggered a second orgasm for her and made her cunt crush her lover's cock while she rocked her body in between him and the table. Lucius slows down as his cock gets covered in cum and pulls out of his sweaty wife.

He watches her tits rise and fall as she breathes heavily on the table, recuperating herself from her orgasm. Unconsciously, he licks his lips again and quickly pulls her off the table, making her squeal before turning her over and bending her over the table, making her barely able to stand with her jelly-like legs.

"L-Lucius?" Narcissa mumbles confused. "What are you doing?"

Lucius responds by massaging her creamy ass and parting her cheeks before pressing the head of his cock against her puckered asshole. "Spicing things up a little."

Narcissa couldn't help but widen her eyes. They hadn't done this in ages. She was a little scared but...she did remember it feeling amazing.

Somewhat quickly, Lucius pressed his cock inside his wife's tight bum, widening her asshole more and more as he went inside of her backdoor. Narcissa had to stop herself from screaming again. She knew it felt amazing but by merlin this was just...well, magical. Her husband's cock was sliding in and out of her with surprising ease thanks to her own personal lubrication from her wetter hole and she couldn't stop it any longer.

Her moans filled the room as she was continuously crushed into the table with every thrust along with Lucius' thighs against her ass. The slapping skin mimicked the sound of the table being slid along the floor because of the hardness of their love making, if you could even call it that.

Lucius found his hand in Narcissa's hair and was pulling it which held her head up. Normally, this would just hurt her, naturally it still hurt but the way she was getting fucked felt so good, the hair pulling only made it feel that much better. Lucius grabbed her hip with his other hand and got himself even deeper into the tight ass, making Narcissa crazy.

"Lucius...I...soon...cum...you!" More nonsensical words came out of her mouth right before her nails dug into the table and her back arched up into the air. Narcissa didn't even know she could get an orgasm from anal but her constant screaming and shudders of ecstasy clearly proved her otherwise.

Three orgasms for Narcissa, one for Lucius. She didn't know what happened, but she didn't remember him being able to last for this long the second time round. She would have to bring things to an end. As Lucius' cock left her ass she stood up quickly, having to force her legs to not give out and pushed him to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Narcissa?" He questions and gets answered quickly by Narcissa straddling his lap wrapping her legs around his neck.

She hovers her pussy over his aching cock, clearly so close to finally cumming again and stares him deep in the eyes.

"I love you Lucius." She says quietly and looks at him hopefully.

"I love you too Narcissa." He responds with a small smile.

She smiles back, almost looking relieved and impales herself on his rock-like member causing them both to moan and groan in unison. Lucius is immediately hypnotized by the luscious breasts, bouncing up and down before him as he is constantly engulfed by the most perfect pussy he's ever felt (last night's pussy also included).

He takes one of the rosy pink nipples into his mouth and Narcissa moans even louder, the wet canal sending pleasure throughout her chest and body.

"Oh merlin Lucius, cum for me already!" She demands as she feels her fourth consecutive orgasm come up on her.

Lucius can't help but follow what she says and his cock forces the sticky liquid out and deep inside his wife's cunt, triggering her own orgasm. They ride out each other's orgasms together as much as can, kissing each other deeply and moaning into each other's mouths. Tongues clashed and juices mixed as they both realized how much they really loved each other in that moment.

Their orgasms died slowly, both of them panting, sweating and needing at least five minutes before they could walk properly, that last one might be a bit more than just five for Narcissa.

Narcissa, nor Lucius moved, just sat in their same positions until she finally smiled at him.

"Best. Angry. Make-up sex. Ever." She mumbled jokingly with a slight giggle.

Lucius chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it." He paused for a bit. "But..."

Narcissa looked a little worried. "What? What's wrong, darling?"

"I'm just...that was amazing. No doubt about that. But I don't think that sex is going to make everything better again." He told her solemnly.

"Of course it isn't." She says and strokes his face gently. "But for now, it's a start, right? I mean, we could make some sort of deal out of it."

"Deal?" Lucius raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Every time we get in a fight, we have hot rough angry sex instead." She says sultrily, trailing her fingers down his abs.

"I don't think that's the healthiest way to solve our problems." He says but can't help but smirk at her.

She giggled and nodded at him. "Of course it isn't, but we haven't exactly been the healthiest family have we? Besides, do you want to go another month without fucking each other's brains out?"

Lucius' hands went to her waist. "I don't want to go another second without fucking each others brains out." He teased but stopped for a second. "Wait. Family? Aren't Draco and Anisha-"

Narcissa silenced him with a kiss and ground herself against his reviving cock. "If they want to watch or listen, let them. They'll just see how much of a great late Valentine's Day mother and father are having."

Draco and Anisha sat on the living room couch awkwardly.

Anisha was the first to speak. "Did they just-"

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Do you think they're gonna-"

"Probably."

"Should we just act like we never heard-"

"Yep."

"I'm going to go over to Pansy's place."

"I'll go to visit Goyle."

So they both left as fast as they could to avoid the sounds that would fill the house for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Hey guys. So after reading a review asking for it, I decided to write one more chapter for this story. So this one's for you whoever it was. This will be my last chapter for this story though, mainly because I'm sort of bored with it and really want to move on with other stories that I have in mind (one Batman related and the other Naruto related, not sure which one I'll write first though). So anyone who was following and looking forward for Draco and Anisha, sorry. Maybe he'll get to screw his sister some other time but for now, I'm finished with this one. Anyway, hope you guys are having an awesome life and sharing around the love.**


End file.
